Archangel's Wings
by Violet Hyena
Summary: Sam explores the wonders of his lover's wings at his own pace, with minimal teasing from Gabriel.


This story is branched off from an RP me and my sister have been working on. The RP is really long and will probably never be posted, but I really wanted to explore the functions of angel wings and Sam is curious enough to bother his lover Gabriel with it.

* * *

Sam really didn't hide that he was staring. He didn't see any reason why he should not stare. Because well, if a man sees beauty, should he shield his eyes? After all, that was the first thing that came to mind when he sees the wispy translucent wing outlines. So, there he was, lying in a trickster's bed and staring.

"I'd tell you to take a picture, but they don't show up on cameras." Gabriel talked around a red tootsie pop, which was nearing its soft center. The archangel was laying belly down, his elbows propping him up and he was leafing through a magazine. Tabloids and strange happenings, Sam thought, but he wasn't really focusing on that. The whisper of feathers echoed every time they moved.

"They... they're really there, aren't they?" Sam asked, because he could see the ceiling right through them. It was like looking through a distorted image of ice or water. Sam thought he stared so long that his vision was getting blurry. He rubbed them and he still saw the hinted hue of... silver, gold, bronze. Every time they moved they seemed a different shade. Like looking at a crystal in the light. And right now, the light that shined in the room was dawn, giving them mostly warm colors.

"As real as I am, babe." Gabriel replied cheekily, glancing at Sam. Gabriel's smirk dropped into a softer smile when he saw Sam, naked, fingers knitted behind his head and just staring up, as though he was looking at the stars, "You want to touch them, don't you?" Sam flushed at being caught and he nodded.

"Yeah." He rubbed and blinked his eyes for the third time that morning. His eyes were trying to focus on something evanescence in low light, which gave him a headache, "Hard to see."

"Well yeah, they're camouflaged." Gabriel snapped his fingers smoothly and suddenly the light from the far side window had been been blocked by huge black wings.

"Shit!" Sam was startled and Gabriel chuckled, the wings pulling back to tuck against his comparatively small and tan back. Sam sat up, inspired by actually seeing them, like a real physical things. He stared again, but more actively than before, taking in the sight of them. They were tucked against Gabriel's back comfortably, but the highest point of the wing extended nearly a foot over Gabriel's head and the longest primary feathers touched near his ankles, "Wow, they're beautiful." Sam reached out a hand and found Gabriel's eyes watching him with amusement. His hand stopped inches from the feathers, "Uh... can I?" Gabriel scoffed a laugh and the wing spread out, surprisingly strong as the curved thumb collided with his shoulder. Sam blinked, "Did you just bro punch me?" He rubbed his arm. Gabriel threw him another cheeky grin.

"They touch back, I hope you know." Gabriel bit down on the last layer of candy to get to the tootsie roll center.

"Well don't dislocate anything, please." Sam reached out, resting his palm on the soft thumb of the wing, which stilled at the touch, but also pushing back. They were warm and the feathers were small. Sam's other hand ran through the primary feathers, which were soft, but had structure so he tried not to bend them or he was sure he would find himself knocked off the edge of the bed on his bare ass.

Sam remembered a few things from his biology class and his hand moved down the wing, towards Gabriel's back. If the thumb was the highest point on the wing, then a few inches down was the wrist, and next down was the dramatic joint was the elbow. Running his fingers against the small feathers made the wing ruffle and whisper with those feathers of his. Sam smiled because he liked hearing the soft sound and watching the little feathers move and reset with the muscle underneath. The muscle was hidden of course, like an angel in a human vessel. But it was there and solid. Then he moved up, over the tendon, where the feathers turned into skin. It was a very abrupt contrast of black feathers to tan skin. They melded in near the spine on Gabriel's shoulder blades.

"Do you feel it?" Sam smoothed down the feathers that he had disturbed on the tendon, starting to stroke his fingers between the secondary feathers, holding the thumb in his hand.

"Do you feel it when I touch your arm?" Gabriel countered lazily and he folded his magazine, tossing it on the ground and folding his arms under his chin to relax, but still gnawing on the paper stick in his mouth. Sam nodded slowly, taking great care when he chose a feather and squeezed the vein between his fingers, watching it reform as he slid it down it's length. He remembered always finding discarded bird feathers when he was a kid and doing the same thing. It was a bit different when doing it to his angel lover. The primary feathers were longer that Sam's forearm.

"What about the feathers?" Sam asked.

"Mm?" Gabriel hummed, as though not paying attention.

"You feel those too?" Sam felt childish as he pulled the wing closer and blew on the little feathers that hugged the muscle and he watched them ruffle and ripple back into place. Gabriel made an amused noise then.

"Do you feel it when I touch your hair?"

Sam rolled his eyes and subconsciously ran his fingers through his hair, "How come I never seen them before?" Gabriel chuckled.

"Sam, you ask the silliest questions." Gabriel looked over his shoulder and the wing shifted to connect their gazes, "It's like asking why is the sky is blue."

Sam paused, and just because he felt he was being made fun of for simple human questions, he rolled his eyes and asked, "Why's the sky blue?"

A laugh burst from Gabriel and Sam smiled, "Alright, fine, fine... One," Gabriel lifted a hand and raised a finger, "Because it's god's favorite color. And two, It's only convenient to have them out when I'm relaxing or fighting. Any other time, they get in the way, or knock things over. Causes all kinds of problems." Sam glanced back at the wings.

"Fighting?"

"Of course. These wings are deadly weapons." The wing lifted out of Sam's grip and the length of his large outer feathers touched Sam's neck and Gabriel rolled onto his side to look to Sam, "They can easily cut off a demon's head or shield me from a blow." The wing fanned out, blocking most of Gabriel from his view. Sam curiously parted the soft feathers with his fingers, surprised to see Gabriel's eye and nose right behind the veil of down, startling him, "Hiding an attack from view." The wing drew back, folding behind Gabriel, framing his face as they folded neatly behind his back while the archangel sat up.

"You fight with feathers." Sam stated with measured skepticism, wishing Gabriel would turn back around so he could fiddle more with the soft tresses.

"They're not always soft and fluffy." Gabriel reached up, grasping a secondary feather and plucking it quickly. The Wings gave a flinch, but seemed no different from plucking a single hair. Gabriel held it towards Sam and Sam reached out to touch the soft vane. It was very long and the tufts were sleek and elegant. Sam blinked when his fingers touched something harder. He took it into his hand, amazed to find it was like a piece of sheet rock in density and weight, no longer the soft feather he'd been fondling moments ago, "We can make them as soft or as sharp as we like." With a small wave of Gabriel's hand, the feather became light and soft again in Sam's grip.

"Wow..." Sam breathed. The feather then started to loose its color, like a drop of dye falling into a bucket of water, fading back to the translucent quality Sam had first been staring at. It was still in his hand though, he felt it and held it in the remaining light of the room. It had a nice golden or rose hue to it, depending on how he rolled it it in his finger tips. Gabriel was watching Sam and there was a soft smile on his face. Sam finally glanced at Gabriel, "What?"

"Humans are fascinated by everything, aren't they?" Gabriel inclined his head and Sam shrugged. Who didn't imagine flying when they were younger? Wings were often a symbol for that.

Sam stared at the feather in his hand and he was so focused on it that the kiss that Gabriel gave him was a surprise, abet a pleasant one. Sam drew back when he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes and pulled back, seeing Gabriel's wings spread out in their full glory, hanging over them both. The wisp of feathers made a small draft in the room and they gave a little ruffle and a little flap and just the push of air around them gave Sam the chills. He could feel the power in those physical wings. They blocked the window light and they cupped themselves over Gabriel and Sam's heads, blocking out all light. Sam felt a sudden rain of kisses and he was pulled into the warmth. Hands pulled him closer by his shoulders and Sam sank into it, kissing back when he could and his arms wrapped around Gabriel's neck to get closer. Sam could feel the warm feathers against his forearms.

The wings parted and lowered, bringing Sam well needed oxygen because he was very flustered by the kissing. Gabriel smiled cheekily at him and the thumbs of the wings cupped Sam's shoulders, the primary feathers wrapping around his back, corralling them both closer.

"Show off." Sam muttered, thoroughly flustered from being made out with in a den of feathers.

"Feathers turn you on." Gabriel teased.

"I-it's a very different sensation than I'm used to." Sam excused his body's reactions with only a small stutter. Gabriel's hand slithered into Sam's, pulling the iridescent feather from his grip. He smoothed the ruffled edges and then drew the tip down Sam's neck, as light as a paint brush. Sam involuntarily shuttered.

Gabriel chuckled, "Wings are not often used as mating tools. Display maybe, or intimidation... You're the first human to witness them in 2000 years." He leisurely drew patterns on Sam's skin, dipping into the valleys of Sam's collarbone and backup Sam's neck to his lips. Sam was thoroughly distracted by the feather, unable to decide whether to react or not.

Gabriel's lips followed through with the feather and Sam gave in. The play was light and Sam was more amazed that Gabriel kept his wings out during sex. They were folded neatly for the beginning, but as the passion mounted they started to open. They shifted and twitched, as though reacting when Gabriel kept perfect control. They were half cocked, opening and shutting with the thrusts and only a couple beats were allowed to flap because the light flickered and Gabriel paused to whisper a chuckled apology.

Sam lay dazed afterwards and Gabriel lay atop him, tracing ancient archaic patterns on Sam's collar bone with his finger. The feather disappeared somewhere in the fray. The wings however seemed to be performing a happy dance, wafting back and forth as though in a slight breeze. Sam found himself smiling.

"They look like Albatross wings." Sam said poetically, remembering the Rime of the Ancient Mariner from his college readings. Gabriel raised his brow at Sam.

"A wandering albatross?" Gabriel asked and Sam flushed a little. He admitted he didn't exactly remember the shape of them.

"They have the largest flying bird wingspan, don't they?" Sam asked and Gabriel smiled wryly.

"Falcon, actually." Gabriel's one wing reached forward, soft down touching Sam's cheek, "I think falcons have the wings that are closest to our wings." Sam smiled with the softness of the thumb against his face. Just like Gabriel, it was so powerful, but so gentle with him. Sam pressed his lips to the warm wing and Gabriel smiled wider, "Did you just compare me to that dead bird in that human story?"

"No." Sam lied, his hand resting on the wing near his face, "Of course not." He let his fingers graze through the softer feathers, "I was just thinking of big wingspans." The other wing stretched and fanned out as though limbering up and Gabriel looked at his nails with a sense of pride, the wing acted like an umbrella over Sam, showing off its immensity.

"They are pretty big huh?" Gabriel all but preened, lifting his head higher, "Wingspan of 15 human feet and 7 inches. Grade A angel plumage right here." Sam had a laugh startled right out of him.

"Are you, Gabriel, Mr. Archangel, showing pride?" Sam forwent acting like he wasn't curious and his hands reached over Gabriel's shoulders, feeling over the arm of the wings, feeling the soft feathers over solid muscle. Gabriel laughed quietly.

"You're just going to keep going for them until you've had your fill, aren't you?" Gabriel asked and Sam just smiled as a response, "Oh fine, have your way with me. I see how it is. You only fuck me for my wings." Sam pulled himself from under Gabriel and the angel found himself laying on his belly again. Sam ignored the dramatics.

"Yes, because your charm, sex, and amazing body aren't anything compared to your wings." Sam was distracted by straddling Gabriel's waist, sitting right upon the other's buttox. Gabriel stuck his tongue it at Sam childishly and Sam's hands returned to the strong feathered tendons.

Sam dragged his hands along the arms of the wings and they moved with him, drawing back half cocked so Sam had full reach. They were incredibly wide and gleamed in the room's natural light. Sam took his time, exploring the different feather softness and strength and he even tried seeing exactly how big they folded out, pulling it in and out like an accordion, making Gabriel snicker. Sam was beyond caring that it probably looked silly. But when Gabriel had enough of the wing stretching, he buffeted his feathers against Sam's head with the unoccupied wing. Sam eased his play, running slow, warm hands over the muscles.

Sam eventually dulled his exploration to soft petting and the wings curled against Gabriel's back. Sam's hands stilled when he found Gabriel still. The archangel under him was laying down, as though he'd fallen asleep from his softer kneading and stroking. Sam couldn't be sure how long he'd been fondling the wings, but there was more light entering the bedroom window, signaling that it was nearing noon. Sam stopped all movement and after a few seconds of stillness, Gabriel looked over his shoulder, wings lifting.

"Oh what, they have to be moving for you to be entertained?" Gabriel sounded groggy.

Sam smiled, "No, no. I just thought you had... well. You looked really peaceful." Gabriel gave him a smile that reflected the ease that the angel was at.

"You can continue with the wing massage anytime, Sam."

Sam just smiled and his hands pushed through the feathers again.

* * *

I would appreciate feedback on angel wings because I often read that they're portrayed as sensitive or inconceivable to human senses. But Angels are bred soldiers, why would they have useless wings? And they use those things to pop around the world in an instant, so they must be strong, as angels are in their vessels. Although they could be an extension of Grace, but even then, that is not a fragile thing.

And I will never apologize for the fluffy Gabe/Sam


End file.
